


Always you

by mesiveloni



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Friendship/Love, Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:25:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9477485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesiveloni/pseuds/mesiveloni
Summary: This is about what happens when Takka is not around his diner and instead the crew finds a pretty girl working in his stead. Rules of attraction aren't always straightforward...





	1. Chapter 1

The gang was once more done with a hunt and it was time to take a ride back to Hammerhead. Couple of nights in a chilly tent had been enough even for Gladio, who usually would've avoided staying in caravan almost at any costs. Not to mention crawling in the wilds filled with bugs and wetness eventually seeping in boots and clothes.

Darkness was already coming when everybody stomped in to the diner, Gladio carrying a large package of raw meat and another one with fish. Instead of seeing Takka, they were greeted by a darkblond young woman behind the counter. "Hey! It's you guys, come on in!"

"Umm, is Takka around?" Ignis seemed to recover first. "I'm sorry, he's off sick. Anyway, he told me to expect you! Takka is my godfather, you see. I'm Layla, pleased to meet you all!" She took the packages off Gladios hands, slightly struggling with the weight. Putting them down, she took an envelope under the counter and seeming to know who he was, gave it to Noctis. "Your reward for going through with this hunt. Thank you! Would you like something to eat or drink?" "Thanks, but at the moment I'm just up for shower and sleep. Feeling all grimy." Noctis replied. "Not even a cup of coffee and a bun? My treat." She smiled for them as they started to leave. "Well, you've got the raincheck! Come in anytime!"

It was about nine o'clock in the evening, and Ignis was feeling a little restless. Everyone else were having a heated match playing King's knight, but he couldn't be bothered anymore after few rounds. "Taking a breather outside," he said and stepped outside caravan. Night air felt cool and refreshing compared to the caravan. Stars were out, shining in the dark velvety sky. 

Diner seemed to have some lights still on. Usually Takka had already closed by now, Ignis wondered. But oh yeah, there was this new girl in charge for now. She was sort of cute... Wondering what was up, he slowly ended up walking to the diner.

He knocked on the door to make sure he didn't scare her. Only a few lights were still on, and floors still smelled fresh, as if they had been mopped clean only minutes ago. "Sorry, are you already closed?" Ignis asked. She had been cleaning last tables and turned to reply with a washcloth in her hands. "Well, technically yes. But I'd welcome some company anyway. Would you like anything? " "A cup of coffee would be actually really great, if it's no trouble," Ignis noticed himself replying.

She went and fixed him a cup, doing a cup of tea for herself. Apparently she had already done all the tables, since she reduced the lights to almost minimum. "If you don't mind. I like to be able to see better outside when it's dark," she said, offering the cup to Ignis. They went to sit opposite each other next to a window and somehow she had managed to grab a plateful of buns too.

"How was your day?" She asked him casually, as if they'd known each other for a while. Taking a bite from the pastry, he thought it felt sort of homey. "Quite alright. Monsters, running, driving... I feel tired, but not really sleepy. That's why I sort of stepped outside in a first place," Ignis told her. "How was yours?" "Steady amount of people I guess. Couple of angry wives and embarrassed men. Kid or two. And some normal people. And you." She laughed.

"Ahhh, you mean Cindy..." he asked, not knowing quite what to say to all of that. "Well yeah, she is smoking hot. Gathers a lot of attention and spares it from me! Oh yeah, I thought I saw this young blond friend of yours sighing and casting a longing look toward the garage." She winked. Maybe she doesn't mind the lack of admirers, gods forbid, Ignis thought and examined her features. Although she was pretty, with her green eyes, pale skin and high cheekbones, almost perfect lips and long hair... "Prompto is young. And single, yes..." he coughed, remembering the conversation again.

"How is Takka?" He felt a bit stupid taking topic back to earlier. It just felt safer. "If nothing happens, he'll be back on his feet in a week. It's just a flu," she offered amiably. "Right, good to hear that... these buns are really great! May I have the recipe?" Ignis noticed to be eating already another one. She began to talk about spices and rest of the process, when Gladiolus walked in.

"There you are!" Gladio rumbled. "Already thought you'd disappeared." Ignis seemed to blush a little, realizing he had been sitting already for a good while, chatting away. "Ohhh, coffee!" Gladio sniffed and sat in the table too. Going for a bun, he slapped Ignis brotherly on the shoulder. "Spending half a night with a pretty girl and eating sweets? I wish I had come up with this first. Do you need a ride home by the way?" he asked her, ready to flirt. "Nope, I live at Lestallum, so I'm staying here for a while," she replied, also blushing a bit in front of Gladiolus.

"Afraid of dark and daemons?" Gladiolus asked. "Not really. I mainly drive daytime, if I have to, and I pack my cut-off shotgun and hunting knife with me," she said and grinned. "Holy shit. No messing with you." Ignis was shocked. It was time for them to go back, Noct and Prompto were surely wondering where they both were. Both thanked her and waited outside, until she had safely locked up after them.

She was lying on a sofa in a small backroom, still thinking. What a day it had been! Despite being sort of in the edge of Leide, the garage was pulling nicely people in. And if they visited garage, most of them dropped by in shop or diner too. And those certain guys dropping in...

She pondered for a while. The prince had kept mostly to himself, giving sort of sullen vibe although being very polite. Younger blonde, Prompto... seemed most ordinary. Still a bit of a youth, not as grownup as Ignis and Gladiolus, loudest and sort of heartwarmingly genuine. As was Ignis too, she reminded herself. He was quite careful, diplomatic. After chatting with him, she was quite taken with his wits and dedication to others. Such a nice guy under the cool surface, real caretaker. And Gladiolus. What a hunk of a man! So masculine and sure of himself. Seeing him in those leather clothes, without a shirt, he had been mouthwatering. And apparently perfectly knowing that he was quite eyecandy too... 

Groaning, she turned to the side and tried to banish any further thoughts about handsome men from her head. It would be a tough week, working long shifts. Being dead-tired, soon she was already asleep despite any wandering thoughts.

In the caravan, Noctis and Prompto were in their beds. Prompto was snoring a bit. Though prince's breathing settled to be more even and deep, when Gladio and Ignis had calmed down to beds themselves. He had been waiting for them, Ignis realized feeling a little guilty. Anyway, it had been nice to talk with someone out of their little circle. She'd been kind too, Takka never offered anything on the house or went out of his way just to be nice... Ignis thought just before drifting to sleep. 

Next morning the crew got up, cleaned the caravan after themselves, packed up Regalia and went finally to the diner for sturdy breakfast. Cindy was there, leaning to the counter. Seeing the guys coming, she whispered something to other girl, grinned and gave her a loud kiss in her cheek. Prompto remembered to collect his jaw just in time before Cindy sailed past him, knowing full well everyone else too were staring.

"Aaand what can I get you this morning?" Girl behind the counter seemed to try not to laugh aloud. Maybe it had been some sort of inside joke, Ignis wondered. "Full breakfast please," Gladiolus parked himself to the stool right in front of her in the counter, and surprisingly Ignis felt a little irritated about that. Smothering the feeling, he too smiled and asked to start with a cup of coffee. It wasn't as if one late chat together made her his. His? Whatever it could be called.

Rest of the morning went without incidents, guys stuffed themselves full and began to set towards the road. Just before they left outside, Gladiolus turned back to the girl. Scribbling a phonenumber on the receipt, he gave it her and asked to call, if she happened to be needing help and they would be around. 

They barely got out of the door and Prompto was already teasing him, imitating Gladio's deep voice saying "anything you need," until he got slapped behind his head. "So what if I like her. Not teasing you about Cindy all the time," Gladiolus grumbled outside.


	2. Chapter 2

Gladiolus got the call several days later, on saturday morning. A bandersnatch had been roaming quite near Hammerhead, and she couldn't go pick all the greens she needed from the wilds. Hearing that the bandersnatch was "too much to take down on her own", Gladio burst out laughing. "You think?" he asked back but was soon amending, when he got threatened about calling the actual Hunters HQ. "I'll check with Noct. Let me text you back, when I know more." He ended the call and turned to Noctis. 

"Yeah, I heard all that. We can go." Noctis rolled his eyes as if Gladiolus had been actually asking permission to go on date. "We've got some weapons upgrades to do with Cid anyway" he sighed. Maybe soft beds would nice again for change, too. Although he wouldn't tell it for hyped-up guys.

By lunchtime they were there. Plan was to go take some weapons and parts for Cid, then go hunt the thing down and then take rest of the day off. Prompto was naturally all up to going with Noctis to Cid, clearly in high hopes to get to talk more with Cindy. Meanwhile Ignis and Gladiolus moved to diner to ask directions for bandersnatch.

Seeing her wasn't quite how they both expected. "Would have loved to go with you straight away, but I can't leave the diner!" she groaned disappointed. "Uhhh, you mean like on the hunt?" Ignis clarified. "Well yeah. I mean no, not really to "hunt" hunt. Way too big for me. To see you take it down and then gather everything I needed," she tried to explain. "And how big do you do exactly?" Gladiolus asked and then got kicked to the shin by Ignis. "What... oh. Right." He wasn't even embarrassed but kept grinning.

"My dad used to hunt. I used to go with him every now and then. I learned some. Could feed myself for a while in a tight spot. Learned to run away too! On the other hand, as a kid I'd been totally happy to have my own tame spiracorn!" She laughed. "You're something else. Most girls would want like... a cat or something small and furry like that!" Gladio sounded really impressed. "Which way our baddie is anyway?"

After the directions party set off. Ignis felt sort of sullen. How in the heck Gladio did always hit it off with girls. On the other hand, what was there not to like, being musclesome, handsome, funny and flirty. Looking at the ass running in front of him, he mentally sighed. Even the frickin ass was perfect. How could you compete against that?

Air was hot and still in the pit. Everyone sweated insanely, swinging their weapons, dodging and closing in back again. The beast swirled all around searching for weakest link, growling and clawing anything that came close. Even its claws were several inches long, and it's teeth were way worse. After what felt like ages sinking their weapons into the beasts skin, Noctis saw the opportunity. He warped behind, and then again to sink his engine blade straight into the neck, severing the spine.

"She owes us at least a three-course meal for this!" Prompto gasped and trying to catch his breath, sitting on his bottom to the dirt. Even Noct seemed to agree. Ignis however went and severed cleanly one of the front claws with his insanely sharp daggers. "Something to show her instead of us sweating our asses off." It made others nod and laugh, but also to wonder a bit.

Prompto had been prophetic and he was downright smug about it. Diner closed as soon as darkness came, and two tables had been put together to be one long one. Cid and Cindy came, bringing two bottles of wine. Even the guy from shop showed up with a cask of beer, saying he'd be staying just for a while before returning home for night.

She had brought three platters of different small starters to the table, and made sure everybody were holding full glasses. Raising her own, she suggested a toast. "For our four heroes, slayers of savage and banishers of bad bandersnatches!" Even Noctis laughed at the last bit raising his own glass. It seemed that this little feast together actually was worth all that trouble in the pit fighting. Ignis presented the claw and everybody were quite taken, hearing the story of huge beast going down and the final strike. 

By the end of the evening, everyone had been having plenty of drinks, lots of fun and stomachs full of food. Almost everyone had quietly slipped out, either sleepy or avoiding Cindy and Prompto making out in the darkest corner. Ignis too got up from his seat, being last to leave except the couple. Having an idea to text Prompto to go somewhere else with Cindy, he soon got what he wanted without interrupting them too badly.

Even if he was a little tipsy, he didn't dare to make a straight move. So he began to clean up with her, despite that she was objecting first and insisting this had been her treat. They were talking again, laughing and washing in the side. Ignis even got over himself to ask her if she'd like to go together tomorrow morning to gather everything she originally wanted to. "Sure! I'd love to. It'll my last day working here for a while anyway."

"Yeah, so Takka has gotten better?" He inquired from her. "Sure, he's all ready to come back. He's probably been going a little crazy, being helpless at home for all week when he usually spends so much time with people." "Too bad. I think we'll all miss your coffee, it's really, really good!" Though it would be not just coffee that Ignis would really miss.

"Hey, we're all done! Cleaning all off was so much easier with your help. Six o'clock too early for you?" She asked. "Not at all. See you then!" He was genuinely pleased. Still a bit more time with her... He was already a step out of diner door, when she held his hand and pulled him a little back. Turning to see what she was up to, she was already leaning a small kiss to his cheek. "Thanks still. Goodnight," she sighed before turning to go inside and locking the door behind her. Ignis almost floated back to the caravan.

Next morning, she was sitting outside the diner 6 o'clock, looking dreamily in the horizon. "Hey." Ignis greeted her. She was wearing short greenish trousers, black tank top and grey shirt. "Hey you." she replied, grabbing backpack. "We've got two hours before I've got to open. It's sunday, getting to sleep late and all!" She winked. "I'm sorry I didn't realize, we could have brought that stuff yesterday..." Ignis worried until he saw her laughing and turning to jog off into the wilds.

"You actually do like this?" Ignis asked, soon falling into her pace. Turning her head to see his face she replied, "Yeah, teasing you this morning was already the funniest thing today!" Seeing he was slightly upset again, she continued. "But seriously, yeah. I really do like this. Running, beautiful nature. The air, the way it feels and smells in here. And it is nice to have someone with me for a change. I used to go with dad, but since he died... for a long while I didn't want anyone near me. Cindy was a huge help. She understood quite well, when no one else did."

"I'm..." he barely got started, when she interrupted. "Don't say you're sorry. It's my life. It is the way it is. Besides, you are way too polite. I'd love to hear you sometimes blurt out the first thing you happen to think." "But... I'm sorry!" He did as told, and smiled about it. It made her smile too, nodding. "That's right. Shotgun honesty! Like real friends! Say, if you come around Lestallum, come visit. I'd really like that."

"It's a deal. Just that Noct's business and plans come always first. If we get some time off, I'm sure something can be arranged. Meanwhile, we've always got texts," Ignis assured. She agreed. "Texts it is then. I'd love to hear every now and then where your group is going!"

By the time they were back from their errand, Gladio was waiting outside the diner, seemingly angry and worried. "Where have you been?" he asked, obviously upset. "Gathering some stuff I needed. Slay the bandersnatch, and so on? Remember? Iggy tagged along, so I wouldn't have worry about even smaller fiends." For some reason, her explanation didn't seem to calm Gladio. He opened his mouth to say something, thought better of it, and ended up turning and stalking away in silence. "What's with him," she mumbled to herself. Ignis instead had a foreboding feeling he knew.


	3. Chapter 3

Last week's sunday had been so strange. When guys had taken off, everybody had been around except Gladiolus. He hadn't even bothered to say goodbye. Takka had come in the evening, making sure all things were in order and to pay her for the week in diner. Next morning it was time to drive home. Cindy came by before she left, looked at her knowingly and shaked her head. Maybe Prompto had said something. They hugged each other, promising to stay in touch. 

Ignis texted her once, asking how was she and telling that they would sometime soon visit Lestallum to meet again with Gladiolus's sister Iris. He just didn't know when exactly yet and avoided specific details in case imperials would somehow hijack any parts of messages. But soon, he'd promised... until then, she'd keep on working her odd jobs, and maybe brew few potions and elixirs for the crew as a gift. After all, she had now plenty of ingredients ready for use. Noctis was working to restore the peace in his kingdom, and this would be least she could do to aid them.

Gladiolus and others were fixing a campsite in the twilight. Just to get tents, chairs and food up would be quite enough. Everybody were tired and worn out after fighting hard all day. Nobody had extra energy to make small talk, keeping to themselves. Good thing that they got along, and nobody took quietness as an insult. 

Gladio had been quietly seething by himself several days. It wasn't all about realizing that he had a crush, and that he had actually competition. If he would seriously pursue her now, would it be in conflict with his duty for future king? It wouldn't be a problem if the trip to Altissia had worked out in the first place, Noctis had gotten married and there would be peace between nations. But if they had been on the ferry then, maybe he wouldn't ever have met her and that felt a little unbearable.

What to do? Kingsguard would naturally have to come first, always. But could he stay in touch with her, and if they somehow ended up together, would she wait until their business abroad was successfully concluded? He had been so jealous of Iggy spending time with her that morning. Normally, Ignis would be the person so trustworthy, that he could be given access to one's bank accounts. Hell, he trusted him with his life! But this time...

Maybe it had been the way he'd looked at her. They had been talking while walking across the parking lot and she had laughed. Our serious Ignis, being so relaxed and easygoing with someone else, he had first thought. And he had looked so tender, before turning to be all protective when he'd approached. That's when he realized he wasn't the only one having a crush on her. The thing was, did she know?

Their time was spent furthering the trip to Altissia, and between those missions, they were doing hunts, saving people, and helping them however they needed. And then there were constantly dealing with the imperials, and they'd have to keep an eye on royal tombs and blessings of the Six... Gladiolus decided he could ask for a free day or even a night from Noct. Perhaps things would clear up. And hell, he'd arrange a date and charm a certain female off her feet, no matter what. 

So he began to text: "I'm so sorry for being such an arse, when we left sunday morning. I'd like to make it up to you. So how about a date, day after tomorrow?"

Oh shit. She looked at her phone, reading the text again and again. Gladio wanted to go out with her! That guy was like a wet dream, and she still couldn't wrap it around her head that he was actually flirting with her! What would she wear? Pushing those problems away in her head, she texted back. "Sure, I'd love to go out with you, so you can apologize properly for your arseness! Pick me up then?"

She wondered what Ignis would say about her date with Gladiolus. On the other hand, he had been just friendly all this time, not making any romantic advances. Gladio had been calling her pretty already the first night. Surely Ignis would've objected, if he minded or wanted something else? Perhaps she should text him anyway?

They were so opposite each other, she thought. Another one tan and dark, scarred, with burning amber eyes. A force of nature. Ignis was more like green-eyed ice, with his cool composition, always rational and ready for anything. If Gladio could crush an enemy just by sheer force, Ignis would slice it to halfway to ribbons before the enemy even noticed. They were both so dangerous and attractive, despite their differences. It was certainly better to have one date with a hottest guy ever than have no dates at all, as it had been before, she thought. 

Ignis had gotten a text quite late in the evening. He'd been already in bed. "Hey Iggy. Don't know if you heard, but big G asked me out. Whoa. Hope we'll have the time to see each other too before you have to go again!" Shit. Shit! He was too late. No way he could tell her now that he'd want to be the one going out with her, holding her, making love to her... And no way he could talk about this with Gladiolus either. He was devastated, but couldn't rise against the man who was practically his brother.

What should he write back to her? Good luck, I'll be at the hotel, heartbroken, miserable and not really even able to show it. "Have a nice evening, and take it easy. Surely we'll have time to see each other, call me later when you're free." Not anywhere perfect, but it would have to do for now, Ignis brooded.

Gladiolus was in exceptionally good mood, whereas Ignis was really quiet, Noctis noticed. Both seemed ready to tear down an imperial base alone with bare hands, but somehow he suspected it would be for very different reasons. As long as their missions were carried out carefully, he wouldn't interfere. He had agreed about some time off for Gladiolus. He deserved this break. Besides, soon they would get to leave to Altissia, and he'd hopefully find his Lady Luna... He got lost in thought soon for his betrothed.

She could barely wait for the coming evening and night out with Gladio. She'd decided to feel comfortable, so she put on her stretchy leather pants, and a pretty loose silvery top, showing the shoulders. They should be bringing her best features out. Lestallum was hot, so no jacket would be needed. Great. This would be fun!

Gladiolus came to pick her up as agreed, wearing casually white pants and a black tank top. His tattoos and muscles were certainly making an impression, and he had even styled his hair. "Hey, how are you? What would you like to do today," she asked, stepping out. He hugged her and explained that he'd originally thought of taking her for a drink, and dancing. "Maybe for a walk to see the sights. Whatever you'd like, hon."

He kept stealing glimpses of her. Her long hair were open, flowing down her back and reaching to the waist. She had never been this pretty at the diner. He wondered what it would be like to touch her, if her skin was as smooth and soft as it looked like. He had no idea that in the same time, she was just as awestruck by his impressive physique.

They went for the Lestallum's marketplace, and found a nice little restaurant by the street. Ordering glasses of wine, both began to relax. They sat side by side, so she was having a good chance to study Gladio's tattoos and hear stories about them while she was tracing the lines with her fingers. He was as interested about the hunts she had done, and found himself laughing at her exaggerated expressions of monsters. They got along very well, chatting about all things possible. 

At some point they moved on to a bar, playing some live music. After couple of drinks, their dancing was already heated. There was certainly sparking chemistry between them, and in some point, Gladiolus simply pulled her out and into the quieter dark alley behind.

There was barely time for her to cool out, when Gladio had lifted her into his lap and leaned her back into the wall. She wrapped her legs and arms around him, and it made him groan. Grabbing her butt, and his another hand wandering, soon she moaned too. This hadn't been the plan for tonight, a little voice of reason tried to remind her. Still her body was in fire, and it was way too good to stop.

His lips on her mouth were so skilled it was nearly perfection. The sensation made her writhe, and she realized he was almost ready to tear her clothes away here and now. Sinking her hands under his top, she explored and caressed his upper body. When he released her lips and moved to kiss her neck, it made her shiver of pleasure. She called out his name huskily, "Ignis."

As if a lightning had struck, the magic died. Gladiolus's hands dropped, and he let the girl down, taking a step back. "What did you call me", he asked, although he had heard her perfectly well. His heart had begun to pound for totally different beat as seconds before. She couldn't get a word out of her mouth, realizing her grave error and slided in shock to her knees, still leaning her back to the wall. "I'm... so sorry... I'm sorry, Gladio. Forgive me..." Tears were starting to pour out her eyes.

As hard as it was for him, he knelt down and hugged her for a long time. "You know what. I'll always be your man, if you want to. And if you want to, I'll be just a friend. Now I plan to call him. You have to clear this up with each other. Let him take you home, and don't worry about this." He leaned to give her a one last gentle kiss, as if to savor it for a memory. Then he rose and made the call. 

Ignis was rushing through the streets. As soon as he saw Gladiolus, he slowed down to walking. Gladio began to walk towards him, and barely stopped next to him. "She's yours. Do take very good care of her, or you're up against me. Now take her home. You won't be required until tomorrow at midday." Gladio rumbled, and strode away upset.

He went and sat next to the crying girl. "Are you okay?" "I'm fine. I'm just so sorry I hurt him," she sobbed. "He'll get over it. He is strong in so many ways. Come on now, let's get you home." He helped her up, and held her hand. "How do you know where I live?" she asked, when they finally turned to the right street. "I work for our future king. It is my business to know things," he smiled.

She let them inside. It was just one room, including a kitchen and a bathroom, but it was unexpectedly spacious. She went to bathroom, and Ignis wondered if he should leave. Before he got to make up his mind, she called his name. "Ignis. Would you... please, stay with me tonight?" As if she had known he was thinking of leaving.

After a shower, she was looking quite a lot better. Only slightly red eyes reminded of her evening. Ignis was shocked to see she was wearing just a t-shirt and underwear before crawling to bed and under the sheet. He quite didn't know where to look, even if he wanted to. "Stay with me?" She repeated her invitation and he understood. He laid down next to her in bed, and she moved to his arms. Grabbing the sheet to cover them both, she nuzzled still a bit closer. Soon she fell asleep in his arms.

Ignis too had finally fallen asleep. For a long while he had been just feeling her there, smelling the scent of her hair and skin, looking at her. Listening her breathe and settling for same rhythm. He had wondered for a long while if he wanted to know the specifics what had happened or would it torture him as much as just an idea of them together on a date. Gladio said they had been kissing, and she had called him Ignis. Was is that her heart had wanted him, and not Gladiolus?

Near the morning, still in the dark, he woke up. She was there, barely seeable, studying his face. And she touched his cheek quietly, and turned to kiss the spot she had caressed. "It is hard for me to realize we are here. Together," he whispered her. Spot after the light kiss tingled a little. "Yeah. My bed was supposed to be empty this morning. But there you are." Ignis' heart skipped a beat, but she continued. "I wish you'd be there. Always... you, Ignis. I didn't realize it before."

He couldn't contain himself anymore, rolling atop of her. He looked into her eyes, and kissed her. That kiss... It claimed her, demanded everything she had. It felt like a wildfire, burning everything else away to ashes. Both trying to find their breaths, Ignis said raspily, "You are mine. Always mine."

They spent the morning together, already mourning the moment they'd be apart. With every kiss, Ignis removed every remaining bit of Gladio in her heart. For now, it was just enough to be close, finding solace in each other. She had been so wrong thinking Gladiolus was a flame, and that Ignis was ice. In reality, Ignis was electricity, bringing every cell of her alive, bringing anticipation for more.

"I wish you didn't have to go," she mourned. "I'll be back. I don't know when, but I will. I will find you. It’ll be alright," he promised. He looked into her green eyes, dotted with bits of honey. He wanted her more than ever before, and still he wanted to wait for them to make love next time. Then they could spend rest of their lives together, finally without worries. 

He had no idea how wrong he was.


	4. Chapter 4

In the end, it was Gladiolus sending her a short text from Altissia. "He was hurt. Our journey together goes on for now. Try not to worry. We'll be back when we can." It wasn't very much for her to go on. All she could do was wait... She worried more from not hearing from Ignis. Only Gladiolus texted, and even those were rarest of rare.

Nights were turning to be long. Finally, days stopped coming, and she began to lose hope. Both Gladiolus and Ignis had been quiet for so long. She gave up going to cabin her father had used for huntingtrips, and settled permanently at her room in overcrowded Lestallum. Although every now and then she did have to go outside the city to hunt, being very, very careful.

Then one day out of blue, Gladio, Prompto and Ignis were at her door. Without Noctis. Her heart almost broke seeing Ignis, walking with a white cane and apparently without a sight in his eyes. When they all had sat down, she heard the whole story of their chaotic trip and Noctis disappearing into the crystal. The crew stayed for night. Gladio pulled her out before going to bed, whispering. "He was worried. He thinks he will be a burden to you and hesitated to come. He does still have a place with you, right?"

"He will always have a place with me, as long as he wants to. As do you and Prompto. We are family. But he... He will never be a burden or something I don't want," she replied solemnly. Gladiolus nodded in approval. He had no idea that Ignis's hearing was so sharp that he too, had heard all of it and was weakly smiling by himself in the dark.

When others had left into the endless night, Ignis turned to her. "I heard you last night, talking to Gladio," he confessed her. "Sorry for eavesdropping." "You actually heard us?" she asked. He was a bit scary nowadays, seeming to hear every small rustle. "Yeah. Thanks for not thinking I'm useless," he was replying. "Hon, you will never ever be useless. No matter who or what you are. Before you left, you had promised me we'd be together. I waited for you," she said. "So be it. I'll stay," at least for now, he decided quietly.

Ignis was trying so hard. He wanted to live normal life, but every now and then he still stumbled or dropped things. He was mentally and physically keeping distance from her, until she got frustrated after a while and asked what was wrong. "You're not treating me like a girlfriend, you are even further away than before the trip to Altissia. Why do you keep me outside the wall?"

It took a while for him to respond. "If you had known properly about my injury, you might not have wanted me here, despite you saying so. I'm not the same man as before. Our mission failed. It might be partly my fault. And I don't like you going hunting alone." He had finally blurted out it all, even the stuff he hadn't dared to say to his comrades.

"Fine. You are not the same man I met before. There is so much that I don't know about you." She walked to him and forced his arms around her waist, despite him flinching. "But I don't want you here, because I feel pity or sorry for you. I want you, because you are you. My Ignis. If you feel bothered about my huntingtrips, by all means come along. You guarded me once before." By now there was a tear rolling down under the black lenses.

He tried to stop her from lifting the glasses. "Hands off," she told him coldly and took them off anyway. She wiped away the tear and he shut his eyes. She leaned to kiss the scars in his face, and still he squirmed. "Get used to it. I thought before that you were hot and that I'd like to jump your bones." He was listening still in disbelief. "Well. You can lose the glasses around me. I always liked about your green eyes. And now you look even more properly dangerous than before," she whispered and gelled his hair back, pushing him backwards to bed.

He gave up the resistance, finally letting go. Despite his fears, this woman really seemed to love him. Who was actually attacking his neck with her lips and mouth, causing a stir between his legs. Her hands were all around him, undressing him from his shirts. Just feeling her soft skin on his made him almost lose his mind. Needing more, his agile fingers began to undress her. 

Before she noticed, she was already naked and his hands and lips were greedily mapping out her body. It wasn't fair he still had his trousers on, so she went for them next. Releasing his manhood from his boxers, she was awestruck. There was certainly plenty to love in him. "I think it's needing a kiss too," she said aloud, leaning to kiss the tip. He was squirming underneath with desire, and went crazy when she licked his whole length, and popping it to her mouth. Sinking down, she licked his shaft, sucking it in and grabbing his balls gently with another hand. He moaned, lifting his pelvis. "I don't want to come like this for the first time," he was struggling for coherent words.

He lifted her up and dropped her to her back, no longer asking for permissions. His fingers were already invading her folds, twisting and turning on her bud and sliding down inside her. "So soft..." he sighed and kissed her from the thigh to her very center. "I think you are quite ready too..." he rumbled, enjoying her shiver of lust, licking her once more and rose to enter her. He slid straight in. She was under him, raising her legs around him, feeling full. He was hitting all the right spots and she exploded in a record time, moaning and arching her back. Her pulsing around him made Ignis lose control, and it pushed him too over the edge. Grabbing each other, both were shaking in the aftertremors heart to heart.

"If we'd done this before I was leaving... I don't think I could've left," Ignis confessed. "I would have loved you, and it would've broken my heart, having to choose between love and duty." His hand was lazily stroking her face. "I just feel so sorry I can't see you anymore. I fear I will forget how you look. I would have liked to see you smile, your body, you on the verge of your release..." he turned to kiss her. "You'll have to hear me. And feel me," she sighed, lifting her hand to his cheek.

"What was that nonsense about you maybe causing the failure of your trip?" She asked. He was really uncomfortable. "I lost my eyesight already at Altissia. Ever since then I've struggled to come to terms with it. Prompto helped me. A lot. After several events we reached the crystal, Ardyn laughing there, when Noct disappeared inside. Afterwards he just let us go, telling us to go home or get lost, whatever we wanted. We couldn't kill him. If I had been better, quicker..." He mourned. 

She was thinking hard. "Why didn't he kill you? He sounds certainly capable." "I don't know. He is such a snake, leading and playing us all the way just like he wanted to." Ignis began to wonder. "Maybe things did go exactly as he had planned. Perhaps you guys have still role to play with him and the world. Who knows, maybe Noctis isn't a goner yet. You shouldn't blame yourself for what happened. You couldn't have done more, even if you could still see. Although, perhaps you could study Ardyn and his past in order to predict his movements in the future," she was telling him and he seemed a little more relieved.

"I might need your help. I'd like to learn to cook and hunt again," he pleaded. "All right," she promised. "But in return I'd like to learn at least some of the techniques you use when fighting. Remember that morning together at Hammerhead? I loved to see you fight." "Really? I don't know if I can teach yet effectively," he thought. "Let's start from easy stuff, on a haven near city. We could go already today," she suggested. 

"Know what I like? The way you hold me close. You smell very good," she sighed. He drew her even closer into his embrace, nuzzling his face to her neck. "That's what I should be saying. Before Altissia, every now and then I used to dream about taking you to Galdin Quay. We could have had nice time, first watching the sunset, sitting on the beach and listening to waves. Then nice meal in the restaurant under the stars and full moon. Sitting in the pier, watching the glowfish swimming in the clear waters. But the way the world is now... and my sight gone..."

"It would have been nice. That restaurant is expensive, though. Or so I've heard. But what really matters to me, is that you came back. You are here with me. I love you, Ignis. Never push me away again," she said aloud for the first time, sinking her fingers in his soft hair.

"I could've afforded it. Easily. Even a hotel room there, if you'd wanted." He laughed and turned to kiss her. "Thanks for bearing with me. I promise to keep you close from now on. I love you too," he whispered back to her, deciding to show her immediately how much he actually did. He flipped her to the top of his body, letting his hands wander all over while kissing her senseless, getting excited again. 

And that was just a start...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, and not beta read. Wanted to make this originally reader-insert, but it simply turned out this way, although I tried to avoid her name to make it easier to "step in her shoes". I'd be glad of your comments, hope you like it. :)


End file.
